Need a lift?
by FrankieFinklestien
Summary: Kyle is going to be late to school and Craig is there to help! Cryle love!


"Goddamn it," Kyle swore under his breath as he raced out of his house, "I missed the bus again?!"

He ran as fast as he could, hopping over a fence into Stan's yard.

'Stan'll give me a ride,' he thought.

No such luck, Stan was pulling out of his driveway just as the Jewish boy rounded his house. Kyle tried to run after him, shouting, "Turn around you dick head!" He even pulled out a book and threw it at the car furiously. But Marsh was blasting his radio so loud he couldn't hear anything.

"Shit," Kyle said as he checked his watch, 8:22, "Only 8 minutes to get to school!"

He took a big breath and made a mad dash in the direction of the school. Kyle was actually making good time; he might now even be late! With a wild grin on his face he ran even faster, and tripped on an untied shoelace.

Ouch. Kyle could feel a moistness trickling down from his forehead. He was just glad no one was around to see him make such an ass out of himself.

"Need a lift Redhead?"

Kyle shot up from the sidewalk. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment.

Craig Tucker was sitting in his dark blue Jeep with an arm hanging out of the window.

"Well? You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" he smirked; he was enjoying seeing Kyle so flustered.

"Uh, oh, yes, thank you!" Kyle sputtered, he didn't realize he was acting like a star struck idiot.

Kyle quickly got into the car and threw his stuff onto the floor. "Uh, thanks Craig, I thought I was going to have to run all the way to school, heh." He chuckled nervously.

"You're bleeding on my seat." Craig said in his monotone voice, his expression never changing.

Kyle's heart jumped into his throat and he franticly scurried around, trying to find something to clean himself with.

"I'm so sorry! I, uhm, err..." Kyle's face was now a deep red, and it burned so much tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He felt so stupid.

"Dude, settle down," Craig said in his ever calm voice, as he took a look around the car and sighed. Once they got to a stop sign he pulled off his tight blue muscle shirt and handed it to the small Jew.

"Craig, I—"Kyle started, a bit confused.

"Just use it." Craig cut him off while looking out his window so that Kyle couldn't see his face growing red.

Kyle held the shirt to his injury and tied it around his head.

"Uh, thanks..." Kyle drifted off, blushing furiously and feeling like a complete idiot.

The car was now silent and Kyle's mind wandered. He could smell the shirt around his face. 'I didn't know Craig wore Axe'_,_ Kyle thought. Axe was Kyle's favorite scent; his mother would never let him wear the stuff though. While he thought, his eyes drifted to the raven haired boy sitting next to him and Kyle realized he was half naked!

Kyle's eyes shot forward to the window. 'Why did I just do that?' he thought to himself. Slowly, Kyle moved his eyes, without turning his neck, back to the older boy. He was in good shape for his age, and he was the biggest guy in their grade, probably because he was a year older than everyone. Craig had such dark eyes, Kyle could never tell if they were blue or green, but they were so cool. The more Kyle thought about it, he realized Craig was probably the hottest guy in school, even more than Clyde, who was always getting picked hottest.

Kyle knew there was something odd about him though, he'd never had a girlfriend, and never showed any interest to do so. Not that the girls hadn't tried. Craig probably got asked out twice a week, but his answer was always no.

Everyone said he was gay, but Kyle just couldn't believe such a cool guy was queer.

"We're here," Craig sighed as he got out of the car.

"Great," Kyle said while opening the door, but he stopped mid-thought.

"Uh... This isn't the school! We're gonna be so late!" Kyle reentered his former state of panic.

"Well duh, this is my house, not the school. It's Saturday."

"Saturday?!"

"Yeah dude, you wanna come in so I can treat that battle wound?" Craig snickered.

Kyle felt like such an asshole. The two teens walked up to the house, and Craig told Kyle to lie down on the couch and relax. Kyle did, and Craig rushed off and came back with a wet towel, rubbing alcohol, and a long strip of gauze. He came over to Kyle and quickly untied his now blood stained shirt.

Craig drew a sharp breath and said, "That's a pretty nasty cut. You're too clumsy."

Kyle's cheeks went red and he was so embarrassed, but he couldn't hide his blushing. Craig's face softened when he saw Kyle's frustration, the boy was so cute when he was anxious. He suppressed a giggle and began cleaning the wound with the towel, and Kyle's heart started beating frenetically. Kyle was lying underneath Craig, and while he cleaned the blood, their faces were so close it wouldn't take much to make them--

Before Kyle could finish his thought, Craig began disinfecting his wound, and it hurt like hell.

Kyle winced and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, and he bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Shh, I know it stings, it's alright, you're fine," Craig said in a soothing voice that actually did make Kyle feel better, and Craig finished quickly.

"I have to have you sit up now, okay Kyle?" Craig said as he lifted himself onto the couch. Kyle sat up, which made him a bit dizzy- he really did lose some blood- and Craig sat right on his lap. Kyle was freaking out in his head, but Craig just turned to face him and swung his legs so that Kyle's torso was between his thighs.

Kyle was surprised enough by all this, and then he realized that Craig's groin was rubbing against his stomach.

Craig told Kyle to lean his head down so he could wrap the cut up, and Kyle settled down a bit.

'He just needed to wrap my head, duh! What was _I_ thinking?' Kyle thought while he stared at Craig's still bare chest. He could smell the axe now even more, it was so nice. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, he could feel Craig's warm body nearly touching his nose. His eyes snapped open and he felt like a moron, sitting there smelling his friend who was a _guy_.

"Done," Craig said as he lifted Kyle's head up to his level, "Pretty even if I say so myself." He smiled

Kyle smiled his dopey smile, and the room got quiet. They stayed in that position for awhile, Kyle sitting up with Craig on his lap holding his face.

Craig's smile faded, as did Kyle's. They stared at each other and an awkward tension filled the air.

Kyle was about to break the silence when Craig pushed his face towards Kyle's and held him in a long, clumsy kiss. Kyle was taken by surprise, and he slowly submitted to the kiss.

Craig pulled away and licked his lips, grinning like an idiot.

"Asshole," Kyle swore, smirking, and he pounced on Craig. Now taking _him_ by surprise.

Kyle held his lips to Craig's and began prodding them open with his tongue. Craig openly welcomed the intruder, and hungrily began playing with Kyle's tongue. The two tongues fought for dominance of the kiss, and Craig's was finally the victor. He explored Kyle's mouth and Kyle pressed harder to Craig's mouth for a harder kiss.

Before Kyle and Craig could go any farther, Kyle phone started ringing. Kyle would have ignored it, but it was his mother's ringtone. His mother would have chewed his head off if he didn't answer, so Kyle pulled away from Craig's warm mouth.

"Back in a sec," he said, leaving Craig looking sort of pissed.

"Hi ma," Kyle said.

"Kyle Broflovski, why are you not at school?! You are in so much trouble mister, I swear if you think—"

While Kyle's mom ranted on, Kyle turned to Craig with the most deadly face the small Jew could make.

Craig just smirked and asked, "Need a lift?"


End file.
